Good Morning
by Andorra97
Summary: I saw a fanfic request on tumblr and inspired of the new "smut wave" in the S/T fandom, I just couldn't resist! So here's a story about Tom being very cheerful one morning and surprising his father and brother in law with his absentminded but happy behaviour. Rating is M and it has a little bit of the "anywhere but in bed" challenge in it, too. Enjoy!


_Okay, I just read this story request on tumblr about Tom being in such a good mood one morning and then all these lovely "anywhere but in bed" smut-stories about OTP really inspired me and so here I am. I really couldn't get any more smutty as this, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!_

_As usual the characters are of course not mine and reviews are more than welcome. English is not my native language so please bear with me if my grammar and language leaves much to be desired._

**Good Morning**

"Good Morning!"

Something in the sheer cheerfulness of his son in law's voice caused Robert to look up from his newspaper and to send him a surprised and somewhat wary glance. He didn't remember noticing ever before that Tom was a morning person.

Not that he ever paid attention to be honest. But today it seemed even more out of place. Wasn't it just yesterday that they had this heated dispute about Irish politics again? _He_ certainly didn't feel cheerful now that he thought about it. Impudent, stubborn Irish troublemaker that Tom was. And Sybil wasn't any better! Bad enough that she had married that freckled socialist from Dublin, she refused to talk some sense in him, but encouraged his outrageous political ideas. As if he needed further encouragement, that cocky scoundrel.

Robert's face darkened even more, as he became aware that the "scoundrel" was smiling happily around the table, grinning at Matthew and loading a huge portion of eggs on his plate.

"Morning, Tom", Matthew said, raising a surprised brow at Tom's healthy appetite. "You certainly seem to be in a good mood today."

Tom grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "As it is... I am."

He had to bite his cheeks from the inside to hold back the happy laugh that bubbled inside him as he saw his father in law watching him with furrowed eyebrows, his face dark and disapproving.

"_Aye, look at me, Milord", he thought,_ "_If only you knew_, _what I have been doing with your daughter all night and then again just before I came down here..." _

He relished in the thought of the night. To be honest he had been reluctant at first, to make love to Sybil under her parent's roof. It was strange to know that even in this huge house the whole family slept only a few rooms away. And Edith was staying right next to Sybil's room! At their first stay for Mary's and Matthew's wedding there wasn't much opportunity anyway with him being depressed the first night and drugged the second. But now they were here for Edith's wedding and this time they came a full week in advance. And well, a full week was a really long time for them without...

"_Come here, Tom", Oh that voice, it always got him..._

So as usual his wife had found a way to persuade him. Well, not that there was much persuasion needed, he was pudding in her hands anyway when she set her mind to it. And to be honest, after three days without having sex with her he was just _starved_!

So when she started kissing him, he kissed back and since it had been three full days until then, he maybe responded a little too enthusiastically to keep up the appearance he wasn't interested or too tired. Not that she would have believed him anyway, he couldn't just switch from a sex craving insatiable monster back in Ireland to a chaste and always tired choir boy every time they were at Downton Abbey without her getting suspicious. Even if he _had _been able to hide his body's obvious response from her somehow. But of course that didn't work either as her pointed glance down his body showed.

"_Love, I'm not sure we should..."_

Mind you it was only a half-hearted try anyway, but he completely lost the ending of that sentence when she sat up and pulled her nightshirt over her head with_ that _smile on her beautiful face.

"_Fuck!"_

His mouth went dry and his hands reached out for her involuntarily, pulling her hard against his body and kissing her as if he wanted to swallow her as a whole.

"Hmm", Sybil purred between kisses. "I knew you would come around."

"Yes, Yes! God, I want you", Tom hissed, trailing a path down her neck to that spot he knew she loved so much when he kissed her there, his hands cupping her breasts, squeezing gently, rubbing her hardened nipples.

_Sybil sighing, moaning..._

"You're wearing too much clothes", she complained and tugged at his shirt with a pout. He sat up, roughly putting his shirt over his head and getting rid of his pants in record time, before returning to his former occupation.

"Better?", she felt him smirk against her neck as he progressed his way down on her skin to her breasts, kissing, licking and sucking all the right places to have her biting her lower lip to stop from crying out loud. Jesus, he was so good at this!

"_Oh yes, so much better! Yes, yes!" _

She was panting now, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers and letting her hand wander down his back, trying to pull him even closer to her.

"_Tom! Please!"_

"Patience, love", he grinned down at her flushed face. "We have all night."

Sometimes he just loved to tantalize her. She was so hot when she begged for it! It was a complete turn on. He entered her agonizingly slow and they both groaned at the satisfaction the feeling to be inside her brought them. But soon it wasn't enough and he started moving.

A then suddenly a loud squeak let him freeze.

"_What the fuck..."_

"What is this?" He looked down at his wife. Her eyes fluttered open. "What?"

Tom moved tentatively. There it was again. "It's squeaking!" He rolled off her, as if he had been burned. "I can't do this."

"You're not serious, are you?" Sybil's voice was slightly edged. "Tom?!" She was staring at him wide eyed, her lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes clouded from passion, her beautiful body open to him, calling him to just, just...

"_Come on, you bloody fool!"_

God, he wanted her! He couldn't just stop, but... well, he couldn't concentrate with this squeak in his ear, knowing that her whole family was on the same floor, the bed probably bumping against the walls and they would all _hear._..

"It's too loud, Sybil", he pleaded. "Don't you hear it?"

Her eyes didn't blink. She just stared at him in consternation.

"I'll try to be very, very, silent, Darling. I swear. But please, _please_ come back to me now. Because if you don't, I swear I'm going to _scream_!"

"No, it's not you", he tried to explain. "It is the dammed bed! It's squeaking and bumping against Edith's wall!"

"_I hate this fucking house!"_

Sybil glared at him. "Well and?! She's going to marry in a few days. That way she already knows what to expect."

She knew he was serious about it when that remark didn't even caused the tiniest hint of a smile from him. Instead he looked at her with his adorable blue eyes, clearly troubled.

"I'm sorry, love", he said apologetically. "I know it's probably silly, but..."

"_Oh Baby, can't we just go in the park and do it somewhere in the bushes?"_

Sybil groaned, letting her head fall back, a resigned look of frustration on her face but then suddenly her lips curved in a happy smile.

"I know the solution", she grinned.

Tom raised a sceptical brow. "You do?"

Sybil stood up, pulled the duvet with her and went to the carpet in front of the fireplace. She laid the duvet on the carpet, lying then down herself, presenting her husband a very nice view of her naked body sprawling on the duvet. Putting her hands above her head and opening her thighs just that little inch far enough for him to see...

His eyes glazed over.

"_Oh God..."_

"Come here", she said, her voice dropping to that low, husky tone she knew it could undo him in seconds.

He didn't even register that he was moving, but the next thing he knew was that he was over her, sliding into her with one quick motion and then they were kissing again and they were moving with all the pent up desire they felt for days. Tom was beyond noticing that Sybil was far from being silent but instead was moaning loudly, her voice getting higher and higher her breath coming in gasps. He just felt her body around his. It was just so good, so good! Fuck, she was driving him crazy with her movements, her body attuning to his own so well, her face so beautiful with her eyes heavy with passion. He quickened his pace, pushing into her deeply, his breath coming in gasps.

"_So good, so good, so good, so fucking good!"_

Sybil cried out when she reached her peak, her body tightening around his and feeling her convulsing he let go, coming for what seemed an eternity. He didn't even notice that he groaned loudly, his body shuddering from the most intensive orgasm he had had in a long time.

"_Whoa, man..."_

"Tom?" The voice of Matthew brought him back to the present. He blinked and the dreamy smile on his lips died when he noticed that his brother in law was talking to him_. _

"I'm sorry, did you ask something?"

"I was actually, but never mind. You seem to be somewhere in the clouds this morning. I wonder what happened to you this night? But Robert asked you twice for the salt now."

"Oh", Tom blushed and hurriedly handed the salt to his father in law. "I'm so sorry."

Robert furrowed his brow. What was it with Tom today? He was clearly distracted, but he looked so smug and... satisfied. He nearly coughed.

"_Satisfied? "What happened to you this night?" Oh my god! He wouldn't dare! In my house?!_ _Damn... of course he would! I will..."_

"I have to get started with my day", he said when he hastily stood up and left the room.

"_I don't want to think about it!"_

Matthew stared at the door, that had closed loudly behind his father in law.

"What was it this time?", he asked in confusion.

Tom just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know", he murmured. "God, I'm hungry!"

He stood up to get another portion of egg and just for the fun of it, took some slices of ham to it.

Matthew looked down on his own plate. A single sausage and toast.

"_What the hell is going on here?"_

He stole another glance at his brother in law. Tom was whistling. Whistling? When he felt Matthew's eyes on his he stopped.

"Oups, sorry", he grinned. "Don't know what came over me."

That was the moment the penny dropped in Matthew's head.

"_Oh!"_

"I need to go and see Mary", he said, standing up a little too fast and dropping his napkin on the table.

"Do that", Tom smirked. "I'm going to look after Sybil, too."


End file.
